Zoroark
/ |dexmokalos=125 |dexalola= |evofrom=Zorua |gen=Generation V |species=Illusion Fox Pokémon |type=Dark |imweight=178.8 lbs. |metweight=81.1 kg |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |ability=Illusion |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=87.5 |evo= }} Zoroark (Japanese:ゾロアーク Zoroaaku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Zoroark is a foxlike Pokémon covered mainly in dark grayish fur. It has a pointed muzzle, red lining around its eyes and mouth, teal eyes, a fluffy black ruff of fur around its neck, and a long, voluminous crimson red spiky mane with gray tips. A teal-colored band encircles the bottom part of Zoroark's mane like a ponytail. It has three sharp red claws on both its hands and feet. Zoroark is able to stand upright on two legs like a biped, but it usually runs upon its forelimbs. Behavior Zoroark are mysterious and sometimes mischievous Pokémon, although they are generally more serious than their pre-evolution Zorua. They are very protective of their homes and their family. They will use illusions to trick enemies and prevent them from entering their lair. Special abilities Zoroark can create incredibly realistic illusions. They can transform into both people and other Pokémon. They use their illusory powers to protect their lair and their pack. They have the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously with their illusion-generating powers. Evolution Zoroark is the evolved form of Zorua as of level 30. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Battle animation sprites Anime A female Zoroark appears the Pokémon movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In the movie, Zorua called Zoroark "Meema" (Pronounced Mee-Mah) throughout. "Meema" was Zorua's way of calling Zoroark his mom. * Zoroark (MS013) * Zoroark (BW129) * Mohn's Zoroark Trivia * Zoroark is the first Unova Pokémon ever seen in the anime: Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * In Black 2/White 2, a Backpacker that talks to you about Zoroark and a new TM you received. The hiker is later revealed to be a Zoroark under disguise of a Backpacker, then you notice it escaped. * Despite getting N's Zorua from the house in Driftveil City in Pokemon Black 2/White 2, N still appears to have a Zoroark, which leads you to N's Castle. * Zoroark, Zorua, Mew and Ditto are the only Pokemon that can transform into humans and other Pokemon. * In the games, there is a 1 out of 67,108,864 chance that Zoroark can be disguised as a Shiny Pokémon in the wild, yet itself not being Shiny. * In Super Smash Bros., Zoroark is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Fury Swipes. ** Along with this, it is one of the two Pokémon that can be freed from a Master Ball despite not being Legendary or Mythical. It shares this trait with Goldeen. * Zoroark is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Vulpix and Ninetales are also based on kitsune. However, Zoroark and its pre-evolution are based on the darker and more mischievous sides of kitsune, most likely the "yako" and "nogitsune" variations. Origin Zoroark is likely based on the Kitsune of Japanese folklore, a shape-shifting, mythical fox that would trick unsuspecting travelers for fun. It's facial markings are reminiscent of kabuki and noh makeup. Etymology Zoroark's name comes from zorro, which is Spanish for "fox", and "dark". Gallery 571Zoroark anime.png 571Zoroark anime 2.png 571Zoroark anime 3.png 571Zoroark anime 4.png 571Zoroark Dream.png 571Zoroark PP2.png 571Zoroark Pokémon HOME.png Zoroark trophy SSBWU.png Zoroark-GO.png Zoroark-ConceptArt.jpg Legendary Trios and Zoroark - Pokemon Black and White.jpg ZoroarkvsZoruaBW.png|Zoroark in battle in Generation V. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Event Pokémon